Akellen Macet
Akellen Macet was a Cardassian Gul in the Central Command, and commanding officer of the warship Trager. ( ) Macet was the cousin of Skrain Dukat and shared a striking resemblance with him that caused many Bajorans and those familiar with Dukat to distrust Macet, however that mistrust was generally put aside when such individuals got to know him and learned he was a very different man. ( s: , , ) Career 2360s In 2364, Macet and Tekeny Ghemor were members of the Cardassian Union delegation that attended a secret meeting held by Ambassadors Spock and Sarek in an asteroid in the Romulan Neutral Zone to discuss the recent destruction of Romulan outposts along the Neutral Zone. ( : : ) Three years later, Macet attacked the in retaliation for attacks against Cardassia by Captain Benjamin Maxwell of the . He cooperation with Captain Picard in resolving the situation, and even punished one of his men who was caught attempting to acquire classified data from the Enterprise. Before returning to Cardassian space, Macet was warned by Picard that the Federation would be watching Cardassia's military buildup. ( ) 2370s In the later stages of the Dominion War, Macet was part of Corat Damar's resistance against Cardassia's Dominion oppressors. ( : ) In 2376, Macet met Colonel Kira Nerys when he and the Trager aided in the evacuation of the Europa Nova Colony. A while later, Macet returned to Deep Space 9 with Ambassador Natima Lang and an overture of peace to the Bajoran people: the paintings of Tora Ziyal. In August of that year, Macet took Vedek Yevir Linjarin to Cardassia to make contact with the Oralian Way and to recover four missing Bajoran orbs from an abandoned Obsidian Order laboratory. Later that month, a neural parasite attempted and failed to take control of Macet during the crisis on . With the Cardassians apparently resistant to the parasites, Macet, at the request of Starfleet, led a force of Cardassian ships to lockdown the Bajor sector in hopes of containing the threat. By the end of the year, Macet was on Cardassia Prime, helping Alon Ghemor and the new, democratic Cardassian government. ( s: , , , ) 25th century In 2410, Akellen Macet was ranked a jagul in the Cardassian Defense Force. He took overall command of the CDF component in a joint operation with the Federation, Klingons, Gorn against a Terran Empire base in the prime universe. His flagship was the . During the battle, came under attack by five Imperial Starfleet ships, suffering severe damage, and Seldyn, , and jointly destroyed Henry s attackers to allow the vessel to retreat. (The Wrong Reflection) ''Pendragon'' timeline When the Klingon Empire invaded Cardassia in 2372, Macet was on the front lines of battle for weeks. But the overwhelming numbers of the Klingon forces soon overwhelmed the Cardassian military, and Macet found himself fighting a war there was no way he could win. After the Klingon armada decimated Cardassia Prime with mass drivers, Macet was among a small group of Guls that led survivors into hiding in the Demilitarized Zone. Over the next six years, he and his group survived by simply staying out of the Klingons' way. They set up a refugee camp in the Volan system, and received unexpected help from Michael Eddington. ( : "The Distant Fire", "Wounded Soldiers") External links * * Macet, Akellen Macet, Akellen